New Year's Kiss
by Bonnie To Dean's Clyde
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Arthur thought it would be another lonely one.


**Title:** New Year's Kiss

**Warnings:** USUK shmoop, use of human names. Nothing belongs to me, these are Hidekaz Himaruyas' toys, I'm just borrowing them.

**Word Count:** 1,180

**A.N.:** This is part of a USUK Secret Santa I wrote last year. _This is unbeta'd_ all mistakes are my own.

**Summary: **It's New Year's eve and Arthur thought it would be another lonely one.

* * *

><p>Bloody hell.<br>It was a day like every other day since Alfred left his house. The seasons came and went away, years go by... same thing, every year. Of course, the economy has changed the relationships to other countries and so on and so on. But his relationship to his former colony had never changed. They greeted each other at meetings, but other wise they pretended the other one didn't exist. Arthur was used to it, of course. But it wasn't comfortable after all. He tolerated it, but he didn't accept it. He just refused to do so. He, the old country he was, still hoped that _someday_ everything would change. That _someday_ the little kiddo Alfred would come back.  
>That day never came. After the first few decades, he gave up and existed along with his fate. He didn't care anymore if he looked odd to other nations. He was a weirdo after all; no one would care if he'd become more weird. <em>If <em>_this __was __even__ possible..._  
>He sighed.<p>

2011. Another century, another millennium's gone. He calculated in his head.  
>Almost 300 years. He was almost 300 years alone. Almost 300 Christmas eves alone in the big house. Almost 300 New Year's Eves alone. Standing at his balcony and watching the fireworks. No one would clink glasses with him, no one would hug him and wish him a happy new year. No one.<br>The doorbell rang.  
><em>The<em>_ postal__ worker's __late..._he thought by himself.

It's not that he expected any present or a postcard. No. Just some boring letters for the upcoming world meeting. Just work. _Even __at __New__ Year's__ Eve._ he shrugged. He couldn't change a thing about it. He made his way down the hallway and opened the door. It was already dark outside, due to the season. It was indeed the mail carrier. Behind him stood a parcel as big as a small pony.  
>"Mr. Kirkland?" Arthur's eyes wandered to the man. "Yes." The man handled him a form. "You've to sign that. It's normal for a parcel of such size." Arthur took the form but hesitated. "I didn't order anything." The postman shrugged it off. "It's your name on it. You <em>have<em> to sign it. We have to leave it here; we cannot take it back. There's no sender on it. I'm sorry sir." The green eyed sighed and filled the form out. "Thanks Mr. A happy new year." The postal worker smiled and went back to his car.  
>Now the Englishman and the parcel were alone. He decided to get it inside. Somehow. He had no clue <em>how<em> to do it, but he was sure he had to do it. Therefore, he just stepped behind the box and started pushing. It was lighter than he thought and quicker than he thought it was in his living room. Arthur decided to take a rest, went into the kitchen and made himself a tea while thinking about the parcel. He couldn't think about a single person who would've sent him such a parcel. _Alfred._ a little voice said inside his head. He mentally slapped the voice away and went back to the living room and continued staring at the box.  
><em>Why<em>_ not __open __it._  
>After he had finished his tea, he went back to the kitchen, got a knife and started to cut the parcel open. Inside was nothing to be mentioned. A whole bunch of old newspapers. Arthur just threw them away. Down, on the box' bottom laid a small note saying:<p>

_Look __at __your__ porch__ in__ front __of__ the__ backyard.  
><em>

That was all. The green eyed took the note and decided to do as the note was saying. He wasn't about to do anything else anyway. He went into the kitchen again, leaving it this time trough the back door, going through his small room where he kept all his supplies and opened the door to his backyard.  
>A cold breeze hit him, snow blew in his face and he wasn't able to see anything for a while. Arthur raised one arm above his eyes and wrapped the other one around his middle. <em>Damn,<em>_ it__ was __cold._When he finally got used to the cold air he looked around his backyard, but couldn't see anything. Disappointed, but not much surprised he was about to go back inside. He already had turned his back to the snowy mess behind him, when something heavy jumped on his back, wrapped his legs around his waist and placed it's hands over the Englishman's eyes. For one second he was confused and hit behind him but his attacker was stubborn. He didn't let go. After a few more seconds, Arthur calmed down, stood still and waited for something to happen.  
>One hand was removed, but the other one quickly went over the exposed eye so Arthur wasn't able to see anything yet. He could hear a rustle as if a present was about to be unpacked. The arms let go of him and finally he was able to see again. In front of him was a pair of arms holding a little box and a whistle showed up next to his ear. "Happy New Year, Iggy." Arthur didn't need a second to figure out who it was. He just turned around and hugged the person who was so much bigger than he was. "Al... why...?" He looked up into the blue eyes, which were fixed on him. "That you're a pain in the neck doesn't mean that you have to be alone on New Year's Eve. Happy belated Christmas." He finally gave the shorter man the box and smiled. Arthur opened it eagerly, just to find another note.<p>

_Look __up._

Arthur obeyed, raised his head and felt a pair of lips crushing onto his. He was stiff. Thoughts raced through his head. _Alfred... __no.__ Not__ right..._ the little voice awoke again. _I__ told __you__ that__ he__ hadn't__ forgot__ you.__ Now__ kiss__ him__ back __before__ you__ loose __him __again.__ Forever._ This time the little voice won. Almost too late the green eyed man started kissing back, slowly moving his lips to the taller Nation's, standing on his tip toes to reach them.  
>He tilted his head to his right side to deepen the kiss a little bit more. Eagerly his tongue pondered to get entry granted, but the younger Nation's lips refused and giggling the American stepped back. "Arthur..." his smile was warm. "I never knew you missed me <em>that<em> much." he smirked mischievous. "Git. You knew it!" Alfred started laughing. England was so funny to look at when he was not amused.  
>Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrists and pulled him back inside. "Not as much as I missed our common Christmas eves." He pecked him on his lips. Outside the house, the fireworks started and Arthur smiled. Once time he was happy. "Happy new year, old man." Alfred smiled. Arthur snorted "Happy new year, Yankee." And this time it was Arthur who pulled the blonde person into an embrace and kissed his lips feverish.<p>

They weren't parted _that_ much that evening


End file.
